1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to keyswitch devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common notebook or desktop personal computers include a keyboard as an information input device. The keyboard is provided with keyswitches corresponding to letters, characters, etc., to be input. By pressing keyswitches corresponding to letters or characters to be input, it is possible to input predetermined information. Such keyswitches are desired to be reduced in size, easy to operate, and highly reliable.
Reference may be made to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 2001-167658 and No. 2002-260483 for related art.